Mon Amour pour toi sera éternel
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Un pirate de l'Arcadia se meurt, le cœur brisé. Et si sa mort permettait d'ouvrir les yeux à son légendaire capitaine, mais trop tard?


Mon Amour pour toi sera éternel

Source: Albator 78

Genre: UA + Romance + Death-fic

Couple: Harlock x ?

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de l'animé Albator 78 ne sont pas à moi sinon j'aurai fais qu'un certain couple existe depuis belle lurette...

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de l'un des personnages!

_Et celles en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage lit!

Résumé: Un pirate de l'Arcadia se meurt, le cœur brisé. Et si sa mort permettait d'ouvrir les yeux à son légendaire capitaine, mais trop tard? (toujours aussi nulle en résumé, désolée!)

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour à toi qui viens de t'arrêter! Je vois que la curiosité était la plus forte et je te remercie de l'avoir écouté car ceci est mon 1er OS sur l'univers d'Albator 84! en te souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre unique

 _La première fois que je t'ai vu, je venais de perdre mon père, tué par une de ces femmes végétales. Tu m'as pris sous ton aile, m'emmenant avec toi à bord de l'Arcadia où j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas cet horrible homme que les politiciens adoraient médire sur ton compte sans te connaître._

 _Ton combat pour la liberté est devenu le mien car si je n'avais pas oublié mon désir de vengeance, je m'étais fais de nouveaux amis parmi l'équipage._

 _À chacun de mes faux pas, tu étais là, me corrigeant, prenant le temps de m'expliquer ce que j'avais fait de mal ou d'incorrect. À quel moment mes sentiments se sont-ils transformés?_

 _Depuis quand le respect et l'admiration que je te portais se sont-ils métamorphosés en Amour et douleur?_

 _Amour car je suis tombé amoureux de toi après que tu m'aies sauvé la vie et ''Douleur'' car j'ignore si ton cœur est prit, mais aussi parce que ça ne serait pas juste pour Kei qui t'aime de tout son être et ce depuis plus longtemps que moi._

 _Douleur aussi car je suis incapable de trouver le courage pour t'avouer mes sentiments ce qui me plonge dans une tristesse sans fond, mais j'ignore encore comment j'arrivais à te parler ou à parler avec les autres sans fondre en larmes alors que mon cœur saigne de ma faiblesse..._ _Tu°_ _es ma faiblesse!_

 _Et pourtant Dieu m'est témoin que j'ai tout tenté pour que tu comprennes mes sentiments, mais il faut croire qu'avoir le ventre noué par l'angoisse d'une réponse négative m'a rendu plus ridicule que romantique..._

 _L'alarme sonne, mais je n'ai pas la force de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. De toute façon, je vais bientôt partir._

 _J'emporte avec moi les souvenirs des moments passés à tes côtés où tu m'adressais un léger sourire que j'ai appris à chérir avec le temps. En secret des autres._

 _L'Arcadia tremble, signe que le combat est violent, je reconnais vaguement le bruit des cannons dans le silence de ma salle de bain._

 _Ma vue est floue, je n'ai plus la force de lutter..._

 _Pardonnez-moi les amis de vous abandonner, mais j'ai perdu mon combat._

 _Pardon, mon Amour, je pars avec dans le cœur ton souvenir. Puisses-tu être heureux._

 _Fermant doucement les yeux, je sens mes dernières forces me quitter telle une rose perdant son dernier ornement..._

-Harlock...murmure-je faiblement.

 _Mon cœur cesse de battre, ça y est...Je suis parti._

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD

Le combat contre les Sylvidres vient de se terminer sous la victoire de l'Arcadia et c'est avec de forts cris de joie que les pirates se dirigent vers la mess pour fêter la victoire comme il se doit, mais une voix jette une inquiétude glacée parmi les hommes et femmes à bord:

-Où est Ramis?

Cette question c'est le capitaine qui vient de la poser, ayant remarqué l'absence du jeune homme, mais trop occupé à mener son vaisseau et ses hommes à la victoire l'homme borgne a supposé qu'il devait se trouver parmi les autres pirates des étages inférieurs.

Maintenant que la bataille est remportée, tous s'inquiète. Kei et Yattaran demandent à chaque homme s'ils n'ont pas vu le jeune pirate, mais personne ne l'a vu.

L'arrivée de Miimé jette un froid lorsqu'elle annonce qu'elle ne ressent plus l'aura du garçon°°.

D'ordinaire impassible Harlock sent son cœur cesser de battre et son sang se glacer d'effroi dans ses veines. Il n'a pas conscience que son masque est brisé et que tous l'équipage arrive à lire sur son visage les sentiments qui sont les siens.

Sans un mot et se mettant à courir Harlock court le plus vite possible, sourd aux appels et questionnement de ses hommes, il court et passe devant chaque chambre, la fouillant de fond en comble, mais lorsqu'il constate qu'elles sont vides il reprend sa course, le cœur battant comme un fou comme un oiseau affolé devant le regard gourmand d'un chat sans possibilité de s'enfuir de sa cage...

C'est à bout de souffle que le capitaine maudit entre dans la dernière chambre: Celle de Ramis.

La première chose qui le frappe est l'odeur d'eau et de sang, c'est inquiet qu'il court vers la salle de bain où un hurlement laisse deviné sa douleur et son incompréhension:

-RAMIS!

Dans la baignoire emplie d'une eau rougie flotte le corps du jeune garçon, yeux clos, le visage paisible. Le cœur se déchirant à cette vision l'homme le plus recherché par Gaïa plonge ses bras dans l'eau, en retire le corps chétif et léger, mais glacé du plus jeune où avec douceur il pose la tête de l'adolescent contre son cœur, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues, se balançant d'avant en arrière en murmurant telle un requiem le prénom du jeune défunt.

-Ramis, Ramis, Ramis, Ramis...

C'est ainsi que l'équipage découvre son capitaine autrefois maître de ses émotions tenant contre lui le corps ensanglanté et trempé de leur jeune ami murmurant son prénom sans cesse.

Ôtant bandeau et chapeau les hommes et femmes de l'Arcadia baisse la tête, Kei et Miimé les imitent avec dans les yeux les mêmes larmes que le reste de l'équipage, le même serrement au cœur et le goût amer de l'impuissance en bouche.

Trois heures plus tard Harlock s'était redressé pour se rendre à l'infirmerie avec le jeune défunt dans les bras où Zéro lui apprit que la mort avait été causé par la perte de sang due aux profondes coupures aux poignets.

Le Docteur avait donné un puissant somnifère à son capitaine afin qu'il se repose. Trop bouleversé Harlok n'a rien dit, avalant le comprimé sans rechigné tombant dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Une heure à peine après les explications du Docteur au reste de l'équipe Harold vient de terminer une tombe en verre incassable où après un rapide arrêt sur une planète abonnement fleurie Kei, Miimé et les autres vont chercher d'énormes bouquets pendant le repos de leur capitaine.

À son réveil Harlock, la gorge serrée par le chagrin, prend connaissance de ce que son équipage a fait, mais loin de chercher à les punir il se rend à la salle des machines où « l'enterrement » commence après que Miimé et Zéro aient habillé le défunt de vêtements blancs°°°.

S'étant porté volontaire, le capitaine maudit porte le jeune garçon jusqu'à sa dernière demeure tout en l'allongeant avec douceur dans le cercueil de verre, les yeux brûlants de larmes et le cœur en miettes sous les mélodies tristes de la harpe de Miimé.

Chaque pirate prononce un petit mot ou une phrase à l'intention du défunt, les plus émotifs pleurant à chaudes larmes, incapables de terminer leur phrase.

Toujours à genoux, Harlock caresse le visage juvénile du jeune garçon. Sortant de sous sa cape une magnifique rose rouge il la dépose délicatement dans la chevelure couleur châtaigne du défunt.

Se redressant, le capitaine de l'Arcadia laisse place à ses hommes et Miimé où chacun dépose un bouquet fourni de fleurs aussi différentes que magnifiques, emplissant le cercueil de vives couleurs.

À la fermeture de ce dernier chaque pirate quitte la pièce, mais Harlock reste debout, tenant dans ses mains un morceau de papier que Kei lui a remit avant de quitter la pièce.

- **Harlock, mon Amour pour toi sera éternel...** lit-il d'une voix incrédule en reconnaissant l'écriture du défunt.

Le cœur définitivement brisé, Harlock le libère en ces mots qu'il aurait du prononcé des mois auparavant...

-Ramis...murmure l'homme au cache-œil. Moi aussi, je t'aimais.

 ***Et...TERMINÉ! 23h58 (samedi 1er/10/16) est l'heure à laquelle, je termine ce OS! J'espère qu'il vous a plu car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire alors que ce n'est pas mon premier OS triste et romantique! En vous remerciant de votre venue, je vous souhaite une chouette journée si on est le matin ou soirée dans le cas contraire!***

°Insistez sur le mot, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, lorsque vous le lisez afin de mieux marquer la différence!

°°Les pouvoirs de Miimé sont nombreux et variés, dans ma fiction je lui donne le pouvoir de distingué les auras selon les humeurs des gens vivant dans l'enceinte de l'Arcadia!

°°°En temps ordinaire le noir est la couleur du deuil, mais je tenais à marquer l'innocence, la jeunesse et la pureté des sentiments de Ramis par des habits blancs!


End file.
